I get to be a Father!
by pineapplesRgreat
Summary: After the plane crash mark struggles to recovery. Calli is by his side the whole time hoping he makes it through to be with their daughter Sophia again.
1. Chapter 1

Due to Marks fatal injuries from the devastating plane crash mark was in a coma that he may not have woken up from. Calli and all the others stayed by marks side for days on end waiting for him to come to. For weeks on end calli spends all her time by marks side praying and hoping he wakes up to see their child. How could Sophia grow up without a father? How could calli go on without her best friend? She takes on the rolls of cleaning him, and checking his stats. While also trying to cope with Arizona who had recently lost her leg in the same tragic plane crash as mark. Calli's whole world is falling apart around her. Who can she turn to for help? Shepard, noticing her completely exhaustion tells her to go home and he will take over for the night. Calli is obviously reluctant. She could never be able to bare him coding while she was at home asleep. Dreading that phone call that could ruin her whole life. As calli went home that night she cooked dinner for Sophia. She was so happy to have spent time with her child but couldn't help but miss Mark. Sophia was the spitting imagine of him, she had his eyes and definitely his alluring smile. At that point she knew if she lost mark she couldn't bare it. Having to see Sophia and having that constant image of Mark would kill her. Calli cleaned the kitchen and sobbed knowing that the chance of losing him is so high. Laying in her bed starring at the ceiling thinking about how he once laid there with her. Her eyes closed slowly and then all at once. Finally she was able to sleep in peace. Until she was awoke by a page from the hospital. Was Mark okay? Where was Shepard? Calli races to the hospital preparing for the worst. Running down the long halls it seemed like she would never make it to him. The doors open and he is awake! Crying from joy she hugs him tightly. Shepard being Marks doctor monitors him for a few days. His stats all magnificently rising better than ever. He often asks to see Sophia. Sophia loves her father and the pure joy Mark has when he sees her is like no other. Chief Richard notices Mark improving rapidly and cannot help but inform Shepard that it looks like "the surge". Shepard disagrees this couldn't be Marks last surge of energy before he crashes. He was doing so well and getting better every day. They both refused to tell Calli that it may be the surge that would devastate her. The chief and Mark start to write up his do not resuscitate papers without Calli's knowledge. Mark becomes very emotional, thinking about Sophia and leaving her fatherless. He thinks about calli and Shepard. All his friends and coworkers. Calli visits regularly and still helps clean and fix him up. Mark still has been doing better but he has a long road to recovery if he would like to practice again. Avery keeps him up to date on all the upcoming surgeries and tries to keep him motivated. Progress is shown and mark is allowed to leave the ICU. Calli could not be any happier. Her daughter will have a father! But now calli had to focus all her time on making sure Arizona was getting better. Her leg amputation was causing her to become depressed and very angry. There was a high risk of infection with such a big wound. Calli had barely noticed Arizona slowly slipping away. Since Mark was doing remarkably better she was able to stay with Arizona more often. Trying her hardest Calli was forever by Arizona's side hoping she would make the same recovery as Mark but Arizona was distant and mad at everyone. She pushed away all the friends who came to see her and eventually became angry with Calli for trying too hard. Arizona was miserable and wondering why this happened to her and not anyone else. She had a wonderful life until the plane crash and now she just wants to die. Noticing her lover depression Calli thinks she should pull Calli out of the hospital care and bring her home. Home where Calli, Mark, Arizona, and Sophia all live. Mark is discharged from hospital care after he finished his physical rehab and Shepard signs off on his release. Calli notices a significant change in Mark and Arizona's mood and wellness when Sophia is around. Both of them are on bed rest and cannot possibly watch a 2 year old by their selves so she hires a nanny for Sophia in hopes it will change their moods and aid in recovery. She is feeling the pressure of having to cook and clean around the house all while having to work at the hospital. Not to mention she is losing time with Sophia because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shines bright into Callie's face. She debates just lying in bed all day and wondering what a day off feels like. Hearing Sophia awake in the other room she finds it in herself to get up. Holding her baby was the best feeling in the entire world. It was calming and so serine to see her smile. 

Mark hears Sophia and wakes up to hold his daughter. He walks in to see his beautiful friend holding Sophia. He loves to see his favorite girls together. He can't help but notice how stunning Callie is this morning. The way the sunshine hits her eyes makes them sparkle. Wishing so badly that she was still his mark comes behind her and wraps his arms around her and Sophia. This is what would make his recovery faster the love from his family. Mark begs Callie not to call the nanny. He could handle Sophia and Arizona today.

Callie wanted to see how Arizona felt about not calling their nanny. Going back into their shared bed she strokes Arizona's soft blonde hair gently awaking her from her sleep. Arizona thinks it's a great idea to have mark watch Sophia today. She also believes it'll help his recovery massively to be able to spend time one on one with her. Also maybe they could save some money instead of paying the nanny for every day of the week.

Knowing that Arizona and Mark would only have Sophia's best interest in mind she leaves for work feeling confident that this is a good idea. Before she is about to walk out the door she remembers that she didn't buy more milk for the baby. She yells to Mark "If possible could you make it to the store on the corner, I forgot to buy more milk! If not I can always call Carrie (the nanny) to do it!" On her way to work Callie starts to worry just a little but that's normal right? This is the first time since the accident that those two have been alone with Sophia. She would call on every break she could get even if it was just on the walk to her next rounds. As she pulls up to the hospital she is paged. She hears sirens and lots of them. It must be a big trauma. Better scrub in fast and get going. She runs into the ER, it is a madhouse today. Screaming, crying, people yelling stats, frantically running everywhere. Hunt yells over to Callie "I NEED YOUR HELP OVER HERE!" She is swamped with replacements and realignments left and right. She even scrubs in on a few other surgeries to help. Completely forgetting to call Arizona and Mark Callie continues on doing her job.

At home Mark Decides it is a nice day outside and he is feeling better than ever so he will take Sophia for a walk to the corner store to buy some milk. He gets Sophia ready putting on her shoes and brushing her hair. Assuming this is not a good day for Arizona because she has not left the bed yet Mark leaves a note to inform her that he is leaving with the baby and will be back shortly.

Coming back from the store Mark calls about "Arizona! We are back and ready to play!" He gets no response. Worried he puts Sophia down in her play area and runs to the bedroom, she is not there. "Arizona! Where are you?!" he checks the bathroom, sees her hand from the side of the tub. He rushes in and pulls her out. She is not breathing, she's cold, skin pale. Starting CPR compressions Mark cannot help but cry. Thrusting into her chest and breathing into her mouth. He realizes that he cannot be too loud because he does not want to alarm Sophia who is just in the next room. After 15 minutes he has to stop and call it. Grabbing the nearest phone he calls the paramedics. Then runs Sophia to a neighbor's so she would not have to experience this. The paramedics show up and pronounce her dead at the scene. How could Mark tell Callie? How could he have let this happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Mark now has to inform Callie. He has never had a bigger lump in his throat. He shows up at the hospital. Trying to find Callie he asks everyone he could find. "She is over there". "She is over here". "Last time I seen her she was in OR 1". Growing sick of this wild chase around the hospital he gets on the intercom and pages her.

Callie runs up to the desk and realizes it was Mark. She tries to blow him off turns to walk away while saying "Oh. Mark can this wait..I..I have a surgery… I do not have much time..?"

Marks eyes start to swell with water he can feel his face becoming flushed and he can no longer hold it in. Just like word vomit he screams "ARIZON IS DEAD!"

Callie stops dead in the tracks. She can not breathe. "What did you just say to me?"

Mark sobs and hold Callie close to him. Callie finally comes to and realizes what is happening she is so distraught that she has to leave. "I need to see her! Where is she?! Mark!"

Mark tries to calm her but she insists on seeing Arizona this second. Mark takes her to the morgue. On the way there he explains what happened.

She does not believe him. Still in a hysteria she cannot comprehend why she would do this. She could only come up with that it was her fault. She left her alone and did not care for her enough. She did not love her enough. Maybe had she stayed home today she would not have done it. She blames herself in all the ways she could come up with.

At the morgue she sees Arizona lying there. Her cold dead body. She does not look like herself. She was not the Arizona she knew. Tears running down her face she thinks about the Arizona she knew. This was not her. Arizona she knew was happy. This Arizona was sad and gray. Callie quickly runs out of the room. She cannot take any more of this. It is all a dream she just needs to wake up.

Callie and Mark plan her funeral down to the last detail of how Arizona would want it. All of the hospital workers take the day off to attend. Family, friends, everyone was there. Still distraught but containable Callie keeps it together in front of Sophia. No one can truly believe that this is happening. Paying their respects to Arizona everyone leaves one by one. Callie and Mark are the last to leave.

They get home, Callie walks straight to her room and slams the door. Mark is left to watch Sophia.

Mark walks to the door and knocks on it "Callie do you want to talk?" No Answer. "Callie please talk to me, you cannot shut me out forever" Defeated he walks away from her door

Callie knew this was not Marks fault but she could not help but to keep blaming herself. She knew she needed help. Mark knew she needed help. Neither of them wanting to make the first move to get her into see a psychiatrist.

Callie has not moved from her room in days. The mourning period is over and now it is just becoming depression. Mark has had enough of just watching her go through this. He makes the appointment for her. Mark drags Callie to the car and forces her to see this doctor. After a month of meetings with her psychiatrist Callie makes a miraculous recovery and is able to return to work. Everyone is so glad to see her back. Doctor Derek Grey stops her and says "Callie it is really great to see you" she responds "It feels really great to be here. I feel Arizona here, when I am home I feel the sad Arizona. This is the place I need to be"

Soon after Mark is able to return to work. Everything seems to be better. Callie is working and happy as is Mark. Sophia is healthy and growing too. For the first time in a long time they are finally enjoying their lives. They often go to visit Arizona's grave, Sophia loves to decorate it and have picnics with her mommy. Mark is enjoying being a father more than anything. He loves to see her wake up in the morning and see her beautiful smile. Watching her take her first steps and say her first words makes his life so much more worth living. Mark thinks back on the last few years of his life and how grateful he is to have survived that plane crash. He couldn't imagine not being able to see Callie or Sophia ever again. After thinking about how short life is he gets the best idea he has ever had.

He runs out the door and goes to the nearest jewelry shop. A worker asks "Is there something I can help you with?"

For a minute he stops and thinks about what he is doing. Does he really want to marry Callie or is this just a phase? Sorting out his thoughts he looks at the worker and says "I need the best engagement ring you have."

"Right this way sir" the worker says as he gestures to the glass box containing the nicest looking rings mark has seen. He takes a look at the rings and notices this Safire blue 2 carat diamond ring "Callie will love this."

Getting back to his apartment still on this extreme high he realizes he did not plan how he was going to propose to her! After hours of pacing back and forth throwing out every idea that came to mind. He knew exactly what Callie would want. Mark asked Shepard and Meredith to watch Sophia for the night. Explaining to them his plan. They fell in love with his plan. Mark knew this was going to be the greatest thing he has ever done. Mark took Shepard to the side "Derek you have been my best friend my entire life, through every hiccup and fight you were always there. I would be more than honored if you would be my best man." "Mark, there is no one else I would rather be the best man for. After all I am thee best man." Laughing they hug and Derek pours them a quick drink before Mark has to leave.

Mark rushes home so that he could set everything up before Callie gets there. He has her favorite wine, Pink Moscato poured and ready to toast when she said yes. Rose petals scattered around the kitchen where he will kneel and ask her to marry him. The lights dimmed to set the mood. Dressed in his best outfit he was ready for Callie.

As the night gets later and later he keeps checking his watch wondering where she is. 10pm, 10:30pm, midnight. Where is she? She should be home soon. Her surgery must have ran longer than planned. Mark paces around the room some, drinking a bit of the wine as he goes. Feeling more and more tired as time goes on he takes a seat on the couch and just closes his eyes for a minute. Actually falling into a deep slumber Mark does not wake back up.

Callie comes home around 3Am. trying not to make too much noise assuming that Mark and Sophia were asleep. Opening the door to find Mark passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of her favorite wine in his hand. What the heck is going on here? Why are there rose pedals on the floor? She looks at the counter and notices a small black box with a white bow wrapped around it. She knows exactly what is going on. She starts to cry a little, walks over to him and shakes him awake.

Startled he wakes up and looks at her "No no no! Go back outside! You weren't supposed to see this."

She hold the box up to him "what is this?" Explaining himself at this point was going to be way too hard so he just had to do it. Taking the box from her he stands her up and kneels down on one knee takes her hand and proceeds to ask "Callie Torres will you please make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

Callie cannot believe what is happening. Is this real life? She happy but cannot help but think about Arizona. As much as she loves Mark she also loved Arizona deeply. Is this what she should be doing? Keeping Arizona she looks at Mark and says "Mark, I love you so much but I do not know if I am ready…"


End file.
